dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue and Red: Uh...
Boredom claims two victims, and it isn't letting up. PART ONE OF A THREE PARTER. Characters *Blue *Red *Pink *Derek Transcript Blue: Hey, Red? (Red is in the kitchen, drinking vodka.) Red: Waddup? Blue: Are you bored? Red: Kinda, why? You wanna go to a club? Blue: Ugh, no. I was thinkin'...Oh! We could grab our ladies and go on a double date! Red: Ehh...I dunno about that, man. Blue: Why? Red: Stacy's been a real bitch and a half this week. I don't want to risk the pain of going through one of her random emotional breakdowns. Blue: Ah yeah, waiting through period week is always the hardest. Well, if you want you can just go by yourself, I'll pay for your meal. Red: No way, man! You'll just end up being all lovey-dovey around Pink, and not even hang out! Blue: Okay, okay, I promise I won't do that. And besides, it's usually Pink who starts the lovey stuff. Red: Alright. Blue: Sweet. Let me call up Pink. (He picks up his cell phone and rings up Pink.) Pink: What's up, hon? Blue: Hey, I was just wondering if you were up with going with me and Red to a chill-out night at the diner downtown, the meal's on me. Pink: Oooh! Sounds romantic. Blue: Yeah...that's the thing I was hoping you won't say... Pink: What?! You don't like me being romantic? Blue: No! I do, it's just that Stacy's on her period and Red wants to chill with us, and he feels excluded when we start making out. Pink: Well, that's his problem! He doesn't even talk to me, so I have nothing else to do! Plus, you never stop me. Blue: *sigh* Can we figure this out at the diner? Pink: Fine. Blue: Cool. See you there. Bye, hon. Pink: Bye, babe. (Pink hangs up.) Red: That was awkward. Blue: Speaking of awkward, try to stir up some conversation while we're there, alright? Red: Alright, but don't expect it to be high class entertainment. Blue (under his breath): I wasn't planning to. (They walk out of the house, and make their way down to the diner.) Red: So when did Pink said she will co- (Pink drives up and hops out.) Pink: Hey Blue! Hey Red. Blue, Red: Hey. Blue: You've been to this place before, right? Pink: Oh yeah, all the time. I usually go with my other friends. Blue: So I guess you know what to order? Pink: Yep! Blue: Alright, let's head on in!! (Blue and Pink walk in, while Red hangs behind.) Red: I'll be there in a sec! Blue: Okay! (Red, out of desperation, calls Derek.) Red: Yo, D-Man! Derek: What's up, RedBone? Red: Me, Blue and Pink are hanging out at the diner, but I know it'll turn into a date for them. Can you help me ou- (Suddenly, Derek lands in front of Red from DICKS HQ.) Derek: On it. (He hangs up.) Red: Thanks, man. It would have been SUPER awkward. Derek: No problem. (Red and Derek walk in to Blue and Pink, to their surprise.) Blue: Dude, why did you invite Derek? Red: Because I'm not hanging out with you two with the chance of it becoming a date! Which, by the way, it will. Blue: Fine, whatever. (Red and Derek smile at each other, as they go and take their seats off screen.) What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:July Releases